The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea
LionKingFanFilms' Movie-Spoof of "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea" Cast: *Ariel - Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Eric - Diego (Ice Age) *Infant Melody - Yin (Yin Yang Yo) *Young Melody - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Young Flounder - Private (Madagascar) *Adult Flounder - Cody Mafrick (Surfs Up) *King Triton - Samson (The Wild) *Ariel's Sisters - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted), Nala and Kiara (The Lion King), Song (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness), Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) and Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Harold The Sea Horse - Pascal (Tangled) *Morgana - White Wolf (Little Brother, Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure) *Ursula Poster - Mahra (Jungle Cubs) *Sebastian - Skipper (Madagascar) *Mermaids - Lions (The Lion King Trilogy and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) and Tigers (Noah's Ark/El Arca) *King Triton's Guards - Male Lions (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Grimsby - Sid (Ice Age) *The Sailors - Manny, Crash & Eddie and Buck (Ice Age Trilogy) *Scuttle - Pek (Barnyard) *Max - Scrat (Ice Age) *Cloak - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears A Who; 2008) *Dagger - Aeon the Terrible (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *Carlotta - Gloria (Madagascar) *Chef Louis - Alex (Madagascar) *Undertow - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Undertow (Small Size) - Lightning (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) *Various Undertow's Transformation - Various Male Animal Villains *Mother Seal - Bear Nita (Brother Bear 2) *Baby Seals - Koda and Bear Cubs (Brother Bear) *Mother Penguin - Giselle (Open Season) *Baby Penguin - Gisela (Open Season) *5 Male Penguins - Male Deers (Open Season) *Tip - Elliot (Open Season) *Dash - Boog (Open Season) *Flounder's Guppies - Young Penguins (Surfs Up) *The Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians Series) *The Chubby Boy in Blue Suit - Rolly (101 Dalmatians Series) *The Skinny Boy in Green Suit - Lucky (101 Dalmatians Series) *Waiter who passes Melody - *The Handsome Boy - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Music Orchestra - Various Animals *Waltzing Chidren - Various Animal Kids *Music Condutcor - Duke (Barnyard) *The Blonde-Haired Merboy - Young Simba (The Lion King) *The Brown-Haired Mergirl - Young Nala (The Lion King) *The Black-Haired Merboy - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Scenes: *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea - Part 1 - Opening/"Down to the Sea" *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea - Part 2 - A Magic Locket/White Wolf *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea - Part 3 - Fearing White Wolf/Losing the Locket *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea - Part 4 - Twelve Years Later *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea - Part 5 - White Wolf and Lightning's Confrontation *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea - Part 6 - Fuli Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea - Part 7 - Anxious Moments *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea - Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea - Part 9 - A Peek into the Past *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea - Part 10 - In Search of the Truth *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea - Part 11 - Skipper Tells Shira About Fuli *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea - Part 12 - Fuli Meets White Wolf *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea - Part 13 - "For a Moment"/White Wolf's Diabolical Deception *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea - Part 14 - Meet Elliot and Boog *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea - Part 15 - Old Friends *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea - Part 16 - Taking the Trident *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea - Part 17 - Fuli's Big Mistake *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea - Part 18 - Showdown With the Mighty White Wolf *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea - Part 19 - A Most Precious Gift ("Here On the Land and the Sea") *The Little Saber 2: Return to the Sea - Part 20 - End Credits ("Part of Your World") Trivia: Movies/TV Shows: *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift Gallery Category:LionKingFanFilms Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies